The Meeting Of Anubus Prime
by Professor2007
Summary: (Armada)When the Autobots went to search for a mini-con panel,they found something more...an offline Transformer with a mysterious past. Frist fanfic and pls review.
1. Chapter 1: The Artic mission

Chapter 1: The Artic Mission

It was a quite peaceful at the Autobots base, when suddenly the Mini-con alert shattered the peaceful moment. The first being that entered the control room was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, second was Jetfire, second-in-command of the Autobots, third was Hot Shot, one of the youngest in the team,followed by the rest of the Autobots and the Earth children who were Rad, Carlos, Alexis and Sahara.

The first one to speak was Blurr, the silent warrior. "So, where is it this time?".

Optimus answered the question, "At the Artic,north side. We better head there fast before the Decepticons do. All right men, to the warp room!"

Every Autobot ran to the warp room, their metal feet making loud sounds getting there.

The kids quickly changed into their winter clothes for this cold mission, jumped into the already transformed Hot Shot and warped out to the Artic.

When they got to there, all they could see was white. Pure white snow, covering every inch of the Artic. The kids step out of Hot Shot so he could transform to robot mode, but just as Sahara step out of the car, she started to shiver very violently,and was noticed by Carlos.

"Sahara, what's wrong, is it too cold for you?" As a reply, Sahara just shook her head from left to right. "No, just a little. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, all right, if you say so."

Red Alert walks towards his leader. "Optimus, where is the signal of the Mini-con?" "North from here. All right men, move out." Just as they were about to move, they suddenly stop when they heard the kids squeal.

"Kids, what's the matter?" asked Hot Shot. Just one look at the kids made him and the other Autobots laugh.

The kids were buried deep into the snow, which for Alexis and the boys were buried till their chests. But not so lucky for Sahara, since she was shorter than the 3 teens, she was buried till her neck.

"Easy for you guys to laugh, you guys have no problem walking in deep snow," complained Carlos. "Just get us out of here!" yelled Rad.

"It's freezing cold in here," Sahara and Alexis said at the same time.

Starscream being the closest to the kids, gently scoop them up and laid them on his shoulder. The boys on his right, the girls on his left.

"Are you kids okay?" asked Starscream. As an answer they sighed together. Then Optimus spoke, "All right, now that's settled, lets not waste anymore time and get that Mini-con."

It took them 15 minutes to reach their destination. Right in front of them stood a huge cave, huge enough to fit a transformer. The Mini-con signal grew stronger when they walk further into the cave. The odd thing about the cave is, it was quite warm inside, compared to the freezing temperature outside. It was like someone or something was giving heat to the cave


	2. Chapter 2: An ice berg?

Chapter 2: An ice berg?

"Whoa, it's quitehot in here,maybe someone is camping in here." "That's impossible, Carlos. If someone is camping in here there should be a life reading on the communicator, but they aren't any, am I right, Optimus?.......Optimus?"

Everybody was hoping that Alexis's theory was correct, but since the Autobot leader didn't answer, they started to worry.

"Argh, what are we going to do, if more humans sees us? I mean, if we transform the humans will think it must be weird to see types of vehicles in a cave, driverless. I mean what if they-"

"Hush, Sideswipe. There is nothing to fear." Optimus suddenly said. "What do you mean by that, Optimus?" asked Scavenger.

"The life reading on the communicator, shows that it's to large to be human or animal."

After hearing that statement, everybody was in shock. Red Alert was the first one to recover from his shock. "So you're saying, it might be a transformer?"

"It's possible, since the reading is the same as ours."

"What if it's the Decepticons? What if they already got the Mini-con and are now heading this way………"

Every Autobot and human was looking at Sahara, worry written all over their faces.Even Starscream was worried. The last time they went out to find a mini-con panel, they left Sahara behind to take care of the base.

Anditwas a memorythey will never forget.

Because when they return, they found the base interrible shape and Sahara, who was badly injured and traumatizes. The Con responsible was Thrust. He teleported himself inside the base to get the other Mini-cons, but was attacked by Sahara's psychic powers. She did everything she could to fight him, but Thrust was to strong for her.

He manages to escape, fortunely with no Mini-cons with him. The Mini-cons did everything they could to nursed Sahara's wounds but no luck, since they were not experienced with this kind of situation. Luckily, the Autobots and the kids arrived just in time. Ever since that accident, Optimus Prime vowed never to repeat that mistake again.

Back to the cave, everyone was staring at Sahara who was trembling. Alexis put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sahara. There is nothing to be afraid of. Everyone is here, see?"

Pointing to the others. Sahara looks up and saw everyone smiling. "You're right. I' m sorry if I made you guys worry about me."

"Don't bother to apologize; we are used to worry about you all the time." Starscream said surprising everyone.

Sahara stared up at Starscream, shocked. After a few moments of staring, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Hot Shot,Blurr, Sideswipe, Rad and Carlos started giggling, while Optimus,Scavenger, Red Alert, Jet Fire, Hoist and Alexis just smiled.

"Thank you, Starscream." "Y-you're welcome, S-sahara."

Suddenly the Mini-con signal went like crazy. They were getting closer to the Mini-con and so they started running. Once they reach the dead end, they stop dead in their tracks. There in front of them, stood a huge, ice berg, covering most of the parts of the end of the cave.

The signal of the Mini-con did not come from the ice berg, but from a small hole on the right side of the cave. The hole was to small for any of the Autobots to enter but small enough for the kids.

"Kids, I have a mission for y'all. I want the four of you to enter that hole, get the Mini-con panel, and out as fast as you kids can go."

"But Optimus, why do you want us to get out as soon as we get the Mini-con panel?" Rad asked as Starscream lifted them towards the hole.

"To answer your question Rad, the cave is quite old and if you are not careful it might collapse."

"Oh, good point."

After saying good luck to the kids, they were on their way.All the Autobots had to do was wait. And that was something,Hot Shot didn't like.

"Can't we do something? I feel useless just standing here. I want to do something use-" THUSH!

Before Hot Shot could finish his sentence; Scavenger had hit his head with his fist.

"What was that for?!" Scavenger was pointing towards their leader.

Hot Shot looked up and remained silent.

Optimus had his hand on his chin and was staring at the ice berg with a curios look in hiseyes.

And when he has that kind of look in his eyes, it means you better shut up before he gets angry.And trust me you don't want an angry Optimus Prime.


	3. Chapter 3: A silver M?

Chapter 3: A silver M?

"ARGH! BATS! I HATE BATS! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF MEEEE!" yelled Alexis.

"Ohhh, is Alexis-waxy afraid of bats?" teased Carlos. Carlos quickly hid behind Rad as Alexis shot him an icy glare.

"Ohh, is Carlos afraid of a girl?" teased Rad.

"Shut up, Rad." Sahara laughs as she saw her friends teasing each other.

"Come on, let's not fight, we have to find that Minicon panel. We don't want the others waiting."

"All right, let's find that Mini-con," as Rad took out the device to find the Mini-con panel. He on it and the Mini-con signal appear on the screen. "Okay, all we have to do is just follow the signal to the source." They walk past rocky paths, smooth paths, slippery paths, even icy paths till they reach the end of the path.

There in front of them stood a Mini-con panel, wedged between two rocks. The Mini-con panel was wet since water was dripping out of the hole's roof and on to the panel. Sahara was about to pulled the panel out, went Carlos stood in front of her.

"Let a man to this, we are how you say stronger than the females."

Sahara was really mad at the compliment but just remain silent.

Carlos spitted on both of his hands, rolled up his sleeves and started pulling the Mini-con panel with all his strength, but after a few minutes Carlos was panting on the floor, tired from pulling the Mini-con panel.

"Hah, who said males are stronger than the females?" With a flick of her hands, Sahara use her psychic powers to pulled the Minicon panel and brought it near her.

"Okay, now the Mini-con panel is with us, I'll call Optimus through the comlink."

"Optimus Prime, calling Optimus Prime. This is Rad, calling to tell you that we got the Mini-con panel. We are now returning to the hole's entrance."

" Roger that, we'll be waiting here when you four get here, over and out."

Turning towards his silent men, Optimus announced the kid's discovery.

"Men, the kids have found Mini-con panel. All our waiting is rewarded." As his menwere celebrating the moment, Optimus return staring back at the ice berg.

"Optimus, are you interested in that berg? You have been staring at it for awhile."

"Huh? Jetfire? I did not notice I was staring. In a way, yes. It has capture my interest," smiling under his faceplate and stared back at the ice berg.

While the kids were heading back towards the hole's entrance,Sahara was studying the newly found Mini-con panel. It was different than the other panels. The shape was correct; it had the initial M on it, but the only different was the color. Usually the M is green in color with greenish-blue lines around it. But this panel had a silver M with gold and black lines around it.

"Very strange indeed," with a grin on her face.

"What's strange, Sahara?" asked Alexis. "Um, it's just that this panel in different than any other Mini-con panel. I mean lookat the colors. They are totally not the same," showing the panel to Alexis.

"You are right, they are not the same. Maybe we shouldtell Red Alert to analyze it after activating it," shoving the panel back to Sahara's hands.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Hey, you girls! What are you babbling about behind there?! We have already reached the end!" It was Rad, and he was waving towards them.

"All right, all right. Hold your , Sahara?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

(At theDecepticon's controlroom)

"Hmm, it's been quite quiet for sometime. Why aren't any of the Minicon signals been alerted? I'm so bored just sitting here. Huh!" said Demolisher. Cyclonus, who appeared behind the 'Con just sighed.

"Stop your whining, Demolisher. Why don't you just go down there and find it yourself?"

Annoyed with Cyclonus's questioning him, Demolisher stood from his sit and walk towards his quarters.

"Now that he is gone,I can take my nap at peace." Sitting on the chair that was just sat by the other 'Con,Cyclonus rested his head on top of his arms and went offline.


	4. Chapter 4: A suprise meeting

Chapter 4: A surprise meeting 

"This is a strange mini-con panel you kids found," said Optimus, while examining it with his fingers. "Why don'tyou activate itso you guys can find out who it belongs to," suggest Carlos.

"All right, Carlos." Pressing a finger to the M on the mini-con panel, the others waited.

But nothing happened.

"Ahh, Optimus no offence, but nothing is happening to the mini-con panel," said Hot Shot.

"This is odd. This has never happened to the other mini-con panel that we found."

Holding it at eye level, the mini-con panel suddenly glowed and flew toward the ice berg, attaching itself to the statue.

"What on Primus is go-?" Before Red Alert could finish his sentences, the berg glowed a green glow and started to shake violently.

"Take cover! It's about to blow! Sideswipe, protect the kids!" yelled Jetfire. Scavenger, Hot Shot, Blurr and Red Alert took cover behind a huge boulder on the right, while Jetfire, Optimus, Starscream, Hoist, Sideswipe and the kids are on the left.

The berg exploded into a hundred pieces, flew to every direction, and one of them hit Hoist's arm.

"ARGH! My arm!"

"Hoist, are you all right?!" yelled Optimus from the other boulder. "I'm okay, just a little dent."

"Is it all over?" asked a frighten Sahara. Everyone looked towards the once called ice berg, and eyes or optics widen at what they saw.

Right where the ice berg used to be stood a one-storey high metal jackal –like-creature, all on fours. On its back were mechanical wings, with mechanical feathers attach to it. On both the creature's shoulders were rifles, the same ones the Autobots use as weapons. At its rear end was a long fox-like tail. It had a black paint job, with green and silver patches, the wings also were silver with black tips on the end. It had the Autobot symbol on its right shoulder.

"What on Cybertron is that thing?" asked Sideswipe while putting down the kids.

"I have no idea, but I believe we don't have to be afraid of it, since it has the Autobot symbol," answered Optimus, walking towards it. When he was only meters away from the transformer, he heard a beep near his foot.

Looking down, Optimus saw a small mini-con standing 5 inches away from his foot.

"Why hello there, and who might you be?" answered Optimus,

crouching down on one knee. The mini-con took a stick and wrote its name on the ground. "Marine, that's a nice name." said a voice. Looking behind, he relived it was Hot Shot who spoke. The Autobots were behind, while the kids were running towards their new friend.

"I believe this mini-con is a female. I mean look at the form and design," said Sahara. The others agreed with Sahara's statement.

It was indeed a female mini-con. It had a slender form then the other mini-cons they found. On it's arms and legs looked like flippers, and its head was shape like a cap. It was white in color with blue lines on its flippers. It also wore a visor around its eyes.

"Marine, do you belong to this transformer?" asked Optimus, while pointing towards the jackal. Marine said a beep as an answer.

"Well we known for one thing, this unknown transformer is this mini-con's partner." "But who is this transformer?" asked Blurr.

"We'll found out sooner or later." Said Red Alert, pulling out a weird looking gun and pointing it towards the jackal. "Everyone stand back."

"What is that thing, Red Alert?" asked Rad. "This, my boy, is an activator. It could activate offline transformers in just a few seconds. I invented it just yesterday, and I knew someday this thing could come in use."

"And that day is today?" "Right you're, Rad." Pointing the gun towards the transformer, Red Alert pulled the trigger and a blast of blue light shot out of the gun towards the transformer.

The light covered the jackal, and in a few seconds the light disappeared. Everyone waited. Suddenly the jackal's wings twitch and moved slightly. Its optics was on, which means it was awake. "Good work, Red Alert. Your invention worked," praised Optimus.

"Thank you, sir."

"W-what happened, where am I?" asked a deep female voice. Optimus turned his attention towards the newly awaken Autobot. "O-optimus Prime & the Autobots? Hah, this is just like I predicted years ago."

Optimus was in shock with the words the jackal just spoken. _"How could this Autobot knew me and my men were_ _coming? Unless it is… No it couldn't be…it's impossible."_

"Prime, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Asked a worried Scavenger.

"I am, Scavenger. I am." answered Optimus. There was a silent moment went Starscream decided to break the silent.

"Who are you and how do you know we were coming?" "The answers you seek lies within Optimus Prime. I believe he has the answers to you questions." Answered the jackal.

"Optimus, do you anything about this Autobot? Optimus? Hey, I asked you a question." Nudging him slightly, Optimus awoke from his daydream. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I was not concentrating," rubbing his forehead.

"Apology accepted." Being with the Autobot had soften up Starscream for the past few months, Optimus had relived.

"Now can you answer my question?"asked Starscream again.

Taking a deep breath, Optimus answered Starscream.

"Very well. Everyone, I would like to introduce y'all to…Anubus Prime, the first and only female leader in the Autobot history to ever lead the Autobots.


End file.
